


A Thankful Death

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Beating, Blue Beetle is on mode, Character Death, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Invasion, permentantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Beetle and The Reach have won. The Team really didn't stand a chance, not when Blue Beetle went on-mode. And now Bart pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thankful Death

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR Bluepulse feels and late nights aren't a good combination. This fandom is killing me! Anyway, enjoy this deathfic (actually don't because that's morbid) and tell me what you think of it. I'm not that good at writing deaths so I tend to get sidetracked and it doesn't end up sad. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with YJ except my crazy fangirl feels for the show.

I was lying on the ground. Bleeding. Broken. Bruised. I had long since been defeated. Maybe what they say is true. Beetles do just like to play with their food.

He wasn't done with me. Not by a long shot.

The only remaining question was ‘how long could I last?’ Not ‘when would this stop?’ or ‘how long until help arrives?’ No one was coming to my aid. There wasn't going to be a rescue party. No hero to save me. No knight in shining armour. This time I was truly going to die. 

“Please. Please stop.” I begged. My dignity had been bled out of a long time ago. 

“Meatbag.” The Beetle sneered, aiming another blow to my already broken body. Spikes punctured the skin over my torso and the taste of cold metal rang through me. 

“Please. You can’t do this.”  I pleaded, gripping my stomach as the acid it contained spilled out onto my flesh. It burnt. Horribly. 

“The Reach controls the planet. I can do whatever I want.” The Beetle replied, gripping the collar of my shirt and lifting me high off the ground. Hardened dirt and matted blood stiffened the fabric until it was more a case that clothing. 

“Please Jaime.” I hissed, feeling blood in the back of my throat. 

“Jaime doesn’t exist. Only Blue Beetle remains.” It responded, moving my throat closer to it. “The Blue Beetle _you_ helped create.” It whispered, taunting me. As if beating me to death wasn't enough. 

“No! I had nothing to do with this!” I protested weakly, bringing my hands up to try and release his grip. 

“You created me. And now, I am going to destroy you.” It hissed. I dropped my arms. All the lost blood was catching up with me. I had, maybe 15 minutes left. At most. If I was extremely lucky. And if the intense blood loss didn't kill me - Blue Beetle would. 

“Jaime. Jaime. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that happened. I’m just sorry.” I said softly, knowing he was going to kill me. May as well clear my conscience. 

“That means nothing.” Blue Beetle exclaimed, throwing me back onto the ground harshly. A crack echoed through my bones as I felt a sharp stab from the inside of my chest. A hint of white peaked out from under my shirt. More scarlet decorated my being. 3 minutes maybe left of this before my heart gives out. Blue Beetle's fist enclosed around my ankle and I was dragged along the dirt. That couldn't be good for the open wounds. I stopped and Beetle curled his fingers around the thick, metal collar that blocked my accelerated healing. He lifted me up using it, keeping my eye level. 1 minute. If I was extremely lucky. 

“Any last words, Meatbag?” Blue Beetle sneered. 

"I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes. The sounds of the apocalypse faded and my body grew heavy. My last glimpse of the world faded from my memory as my heart stopped and my brain shut down. It was always silly - my fear of dying. It was actually quite peaceful. And better than the torture that was this new reality. It was nice. Quiet. Calm. A thankful death. 


End file.
